Posesed picanic
by WrinBaka
Summary: 1shot/A simple Picnic finds a strange pic-a-nic basket with friends of kagomea's trapped in it... i suck at summeryies!!( i can't spell either)
1. hojo is in my hoho

Ringo: ahhhh here she is the writer!!  
  
Felix: ahhh (clap clap clap)  
  
Em: whats with the formality?? You usually yell at me to make dinner and that's it  
  
Felix: who cares  
  
Ringo: on with the fan fic!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Felix: we don't own InuYasha or any of the crap that pops up  
  
Ringo: I own that pop tart you are eating. that pops up  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*  
  
A small black nose sniffs as it goes through the pockets of a large yellow bag. Shippou loves to go through kagomea's bag, you could find so much interesting stuff!!  
  
" Kagomea!! Were is the candy. those little round ones?" he asked halfway into the bag "huh what are these??" he said as he pulled out something in a little white wrapper.  
  
Kagomea laughed at little Shippou "those are called Ho-hos. they are these little pastries.you can have it" Kagomea called to him. She was glad to be taking a break from the usual shikon shard hunting and had talked InuYasha into taking a picnic. He wasn't enjoying it though, he was just sitting there looking unhappy staring of into the distance.  
  
" How do you open the darn thing!!" A very frustrated Shippou called to her. The wrapper was torn and ripped but not open. She laughed at the little kitsune and opened it. "Augh!! Some thing is wrong with these" she cried and dropped it and watched in horror as it scurried away across the grass. A clawed hand grabbed it and pinned it to the ground.  
  
" what type of food are you giving the little brat?!?" yelled InuYasha as he held a squirming Ho-ho. "eh"  
  
"oh my god!! Hojo is in my Ho-ho!" Kagomea yelled as she stared in disbelief at the face of her classmate on the Ho-ho.  
  
"Who cares." InuYasha grumbled as he squeezed the cream filling out of the pasty.  
  
" humph. I'm still hungry." grumbled an irritated Shippou as he looked through the bag.  
  
End  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^  
  
Ringo: what the heck!! What a stupid story  
  
Felix: what type of drug are you on!!  
  
Em: diet coke  
  
Felix: ramen forever!! 


	2. sota is in my soda

Felix: Ahhh.sniff The smell of printer ink.The hum of the Computer.What joy it brings me!!  
  
Ringo: indeed.and.What are we writing today?!?  
  
Em; A sequel!  
  
Felix: oooooo!! We have never done one of those before!!  
  
Ringo: Which story are we sequaling?  
  
Em: yes! It is chapter 2 of Hojo is in my ho-ho!!.do you think I sould change the name because this chapter is not about hojo.or Ho-hos.  
  
Felix: so.what is this Chapter called?!?  
  
Em: Sota is in my Soda!!  
  
Ringo.  
  
Felix: took you a long time to come up with that one.came to you at 3am as usual  
  
Em: yes! The moment of every day when the mind works the best!!  
  
Ringo:.right.anyway.we don-  
  
Em: HANG ON A SEC! You always get to do the 'we don't own anything' line.its my turn!!.Ahem. We don't own InuYasha or anything that pops up randomly, thank you.  
  
Felix: Beautiful  
  
Kagomea Nervously opened her Pic-a-nic basket to grab a diet coke. Last time she got some food from it she saw the face of Hojo on shippou's hoho.she no longer trusted it.Cautiously she turned the can over and over in her hands  
  
"What on earth are you doing!" InuYasha yelled from the top of the tree in which he was sitting in. Kagomea jumped at the sudden noise and dropped her can and watched it role down the hill.  
  
"Good going InuYasha!! Go get it" she yelled at him he just stared down at her ".SIT!" Splat "go get it!!" He jumped Down the hill grumbling. As he got to the top of the hill with the can in his hand an orange blur shot by and grabbed it " HeeHee! You can't get it InuYasha!!" Shippou called as InuYasha chased after him.  
  
"Come back here!! You little runt!" InuYasha yelled at Shippou. Finally catching up with him he tackles poor little shippou and gets the can "what is this crap anyway?"  
  
Kagomea sighed. Their times were so different! "its called diet coke it's a drink.its pretty good you can have that one I'll open another."  
  
InuYasha watches her pull up on the little tab then take a drink. He copied what he saw her doing.  
  
WOOOSH!  
  
"Augh what the heck!" The now diet coke Covered InuYasha yelled.  
  
Kagomea was rolling on the ground laughing "oh.HeeHee.you shook it up didn't you.HeeHee.when you and Shippou.HeeHee.. Were fighting.  
  
Still laughing Kagomea brought her can to her mount the take a drink.  
  
"hey big sis!" a voice said from her hand. Startled she looked at Her can and saw the face of her Little brother on the top. "AUGH!' she yelled and threw the can. "sota is in my Soda!!!"  
  
'what now!" InuYasha roared! Seeing the Twitching can next to him he stomped on it spraying Shippou with diet coke.  
  
"Stupid pic-a-nic basket." InuYasha grumbled  
  
End  
  
Ringo: that stunk!  
  
Em: well I'm sorry!! 


	3. 

History  
  
| | |[| | | |p| | | |i| | | |c| | | |]| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |[| | | |p| | | |i| | | |c| | | |]| | |  
  
The Arc de Triomphe de l'Etoile {ahrk duh tree-ohmf' duh lay-twahl'}, the world's largest triumphal arch, forms the backdrop for an impressive urban ensemble in Paris. The monument surmounts the hill of Chaillot at the center of a star-shaped configuration of 12 radiating avenues. It is the climax of a vista seen the length of the Champs Elysées from the smaller Arc de Triomphe du Carrousel in the Tuileries gardens, and from the Obélisque de Luxor in the place de la Concorde. In 1806, Napoleon I conceived of a triumphal arch patterned after those of ancient Rome and dedicated to the glory of his imperial armies. The structure was designed by Jean François Thérèse Chalgrin (1739-1811) and completed in 1836 during the reign of Louis Philippe. Its deceptively simple design and immense size, 49.5 m (162 ft) in height, mark it unmistakably as a product of late 18th-century romantic neoclassicism. The arch also serves as a reminder that Chalgrin was a pupil of Etienne Louis Boullée, the father of visionary architecture. The most famous of its sculptural reliefs is La Marseillaise (1833-36) of François Rude. Specific historic associations notwithstanding, the arch has become an emblem of French patriotism. | | |[| | | |p| | | |i| | | |c| | | |]| | | | | | | | | |[| | | |p| | | |i| | | |c| | | |]| | |  
  
Since 1920, the tomb of France's Unknown Soldier has been sheltered underneath the arch. Its eternal flame commemorates the dead of the two world wars, and is rekindled every evening at 6:30. Here, on every Armistice Day (November 11), the President of the Republic lays a ceremonial wreath. On July 14, the French National Day (also known as Bastille Day), a military parade starts at the arch and proceeds down the Champs Elysées. For important occasions of state, and on national holidays, a huge French tricolor is unfurled and hung from the vaulted ceiling inside of the Arch. The last leg of the Tour de France bicycle race also culminates here on the third or fourth Sunday in July.  
  
Physical Description  
  
At the bases of the Arc's pillars are four huge relief sculptures, commemorating The Triumph of 1810 (by Cortot); Resistance, and Peace (both by Etex); and The Departure of the Volunteers, more commonly known as La Marseillaise (by François Rude). On the day the Battle of Verdun started (1916), the sword carried by the figure representing the Republic broke off from La Marseillaise. The relief was immediately hidden to conceal the accident, so that it would not be interpreted as a bad omen. | | |[| | | |p| | | |i| | | |c| | | |]| | | | | |[| | | |p| | | |i| | | |c| | | |]| | |  
  
Engraved around the top of the Arch are the names of major victories won during the Revolutionary and Napoleonic periods. The names of less important victories, as well as those of 558 generals, can be found on the inside walls. (Generals whose names are underlined died in action.) | | 


	4. Chapter 4

Emily Garland

Moore

p. 7

Jan 26, 2006

**Simba from the lion king as a Hero**

Simba from the Disney movie The Lion King, is a great example of a fictional hero. Like many heroes, he is born into it, Simba is the son of Mufasa, king of pride rock and the pridelands. He is singled out and treated as a celebrity from birth and expected to do great things and grow u to be a great king. Simba also grows up very innocently and blindly, which allows his to be deceived easily by his uncle scar.

Almost all stories with heroes have some betrayal, the lion king is no exeption. Simba's evil Uncle Scar wants Simba and Mufasa dead so he can take over the pridelands as king. Eventually Scar Kills Mufasa and Simba is blamed. This really ads a darker side to the hero, which he also has to confront along with the physical villain in this case, his uncle Scar.

After Simba is betrayed and left for dead by his evil uncle Scar, He flees afraid of his past, the villain inside of him is the one he is fighting now. This is a really good example of when heroes fight themselves, because most heroes do that than fight physical villains and obstacles. At this time in the story Simba meets up with Timone and Pumba, who are his friends, but encourage him to hide his inner conflicts. For years he keeps his past life from his friends and from his life.

Then, Simba is forced to confront his past when an old friend Nala confronts him about problems scar has caused in the pridelands. Simba once again has to deal with his inner villain, and almost considers fleeing once again. But the true outwardly hero emerges and he decides to go back to priderock and the pridelands.

When Simba returns to the pridelands, he is confronted with the main villain of the story his uncle Scar. He confronts his uncle and a great battle happens, not only against the physical villain, bit the eternal. Scar makes him confront the villain inside of Simba, which blames him for the death of his father. Simba overcomes the truth and his uncle and comes from the battle victorious.

Through out the story Simba is fighting two villains, His uncle scar and himself. These constant confrontations with his uncle Scar make this story exiting. The inner battle makes the story believable and easy to relate too.


End file.
